This invention is directed to a grain sweep assembly and, more particularly, to a grain sweep assembly using a plurality of paddles.
Grain sweep assemblies are well-known in the art and are utilized in grain storage bins for moving particulate matter across the floor of a bin to a desired location, such as a sump at the center of the bin. From the sump, particulate matter is transported under the floor and out of the bin. Often, grain sweep assemblies have augers with helical flighting that contacts the particulate matter and moves it towards the sump by rotating the auger. While useful, these assemblies present challenges in that they require more power to operate than paddle sweeps, and leaves more grain behind than desired. To improve upon this, paddle augers or paddle sweep assemblies have been utilized that use less power and are more safe to use. The use of paddles with a sweep assembly tends to be more effective in cleaning bin floors as compared with traditional augers.
While useful, with existing paddle sweeps grain tends to fall over the top panel of the paddle sweep burying the paddle sweep in the grain instead of dispersing the grain toward the floor more easily. In addition, existing paddle assemblies do not break apart out of condition grain. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
Accordingly, an objective of the present invention is to provide a paddle sweep that removes grain from the floor more easily. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a paddle sweep that is more safe to use. A still further objective is to provide a paddle sweep able to break apart grain that is out of condition. These and other objectives will be apparent to one skilled in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.